


Ends of the Earth

by haikcute



Category: (but it will definitely hold some destiel vibes as thats who i originally wrote it for), (or it used to be lol), Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: (there will be a warning in the notes at the beginning), F/F, Feelings Realization, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Past Abuse, Travel, but this story is my baby, but yeah its probably gonna hurt, just letting y'all know, lol i started writing this nearly 4 years ago and I'm just now returning to it, rape mentioned in one chapter, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikcute/pseuds/haikcute
Summary: Odessa Walsh, a recent high school graduate is dragged to a college party by her friend Fabian Williams, where she meets the mysterious Chloe Morales.





	Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a Destiel fic, however, I abandoned it, and I am not really into Supernatural anymore. I have decided to revamp it as an original work and try and use it for NaNoWriMo. So just bear with me as there may be mistakes in the beginning as I am switching all the names, character descriptions, and pronouns.

“C’mon Dess! It’ll be fun!” Fabian shouted over the pounding music as he pulled her onto the dance floor, or rather the living room that had been cleared of any misleading furniture. Odessa Welsh was 19 years old and attending a college party. She shouldn't have felt as awkward as she did considering this was her prime time, and college parties were the normalcy, however, it didn't feel right to her as she didn't even attend the college. 

Odessa had decided to take a year off from school to do some thinking. Possibly even figure out what it was that she wanted to do with her life. Her parents, the uptight assholes that they were, wanted her to become a doctor; while Odessa most definitely had the intelligence for it, the passion is what was lacking. Odessa had always wanted to do something that made an impact. She had never figured out what, but she knew that she just wanted to leave something behind for the world to remember her by.

She subconsciously pulled at her coat when Fabian let go of her arm and they were standing in the middle of a group of other dancers. Her head was down and she stared at her shoes, choosing to admire the dirt on them opposed to even daring take a glance at her surroundings. She felt a pair of eyes on her and squirmed hoping the feeling would go away. When it didn’t, she decided to peek up at the focused eyes. Her blues met a pair of shockingly green ones. It didn't take long for her to search the rest of the person for other aesthetic features. Odessa wasn't disappointed when she let her eyes roam over the woman at the opposite of the room. The woman was leaning on the door frame with such confidence that Odessa wanted nothing more than to hide behind her insecurities. Odessa’s eyes surveyed the other girl and admired her style. The black leather jacket fell over a green flannel that complimented her eyes extremely well. The rest of the observation was of the bottom half where Odessa definitely noticed the dark wash jeans that hung tight to the woman’s hips, and her boots that screamed ‘worship the ground I walk on,’ and that was exactly what Odessa wanted to do.

Living in fear of what they would say, Odessa never came out to her parents, but since she was 15 she had known that she was gay. It began when she started to have her first crush on a girl named Tina in her freshman year. Tina had always been the popular girl at their school and Odessa admired her from afar, never getting up the nerve to say anything more than a mere hello in the hallway. One day in mid November Odessa was standing at her locker ogling Tina when a real tall lanky guy walked up to her and confronted her about it. “Staring at little miss pretty, huh?” Odessa furiously blushed, and he chuckled, a deep throaty sound that made her smile. “Hi there, I’m Fabian Williams,” he stated sticking his hand out. Odessa took it. “You are?” he continued inquisitively. Fabian has been Odessa’s best friend since that moment. He helped her get over Tina, and eventually come out at school. He was also the one who hooked her up with her first girlfriend, Paige. Since then Odessa has always gone to Fabian for even the littlest of things, and she can blame him for dragging her to this party tonight.

Odessa let her eyes drop to the ground and she felt herself blush profusely for just openly checking out the woman across the room. For some reason the pit in her stomach only grew larger when she realized the feeling that she was being watched was still there. She took a second glance up at the girl and noted that she was still being watched from afar. The mysterious woman with the emerald eyes stood up straight as she pushed away from the wall and stalked through the room. Odessa noticed how people subconsciously parted themselves to give this chick room.  _ ‘Either she's a total jerk and they’re afraid, or she's a goddess’, _ Odessa thought to herself. It suddenly occurred to her that this gorgeous woman crossed the room for a reason. Odessa felt herself step to the side to give the girl room to get by, but when she stopped next to Odessa, her heart momentarily stopped also. Odessa felt like she could cry. She was extremely scared of what was happening, because she wasn't used to being approached by attractive people, and around her she could hear people whispering to themselves about a girl named Chloe? 

She gathered her courage and glanced up to the taller girl and met her green eyes with her own sapphire ones. The woman leaned down a little to get closer to Odessa and said, “Hello, I’m Chloe Morales, who are you?” Odessa practically choked. This woman, or rather Chloe, had the most intriguing voice she had ever heard, it was raspy but smooth at the same time. Odessa swore to God that she was staring at the face of an angel. She felt her cheeks heat up when she realized Chloe’s expectant look was fading to one of confusion.

“Odessa Walsh, I don’t actually go to school here, my friend made me come,” she blurted out too quickly for her preference; throat feeling dry and she was beginning to feel nauseated.  _ ‘Messing it up before it even starts, way to go Dess,’ _ she scolded herself.

“Well Odessa,” Chloe said with a smirk, “whaddaya say we ditch this boring ass party and head somewhere a little more fun?”

“Uh,” Odessa stammered her blush deepening. Then suddenly Chloe just caught her eye, turned around and began to walk towards the door, as if she just assumed Odessa would follow. 

She did.

When Odessa closed the door to the fraternity house behind her, she closed her eyes and relished in the serenity of the quiet air outside, as opposed to the crappy hip-hop music pounding in her ears. When she opened them again, she didn't see Chloe anymore. Panic set in as she realized that it was probably some prank, because why would that green eyed goddess be interested in the scrawny, red haired, blue eyed, freckled, bad fashion sense Odessa? Then unexpectedly a black car came rumbling up, and Odessa is appalled to see Chloe sitting in the driver’s seat, curling her finger beckoning Odessa to come join her. She follows without hesitation. After she slides into the passenger seat, and they’re taking off she chides herself for not informing Fabian that she was leaving. She decides to send him a quick text.

 

**Sent on 4/12/15 @ 11:39:** Fabian, you’re probably too drunk to understand this, but I don’t need a ride. Thanks for bringing me to the party, I think I may have met a girl I’m interested in! (; text me in the morning so I will know that you’re still alive. Love you <3

**Received on 4/12/15 @ 11:43:** ur right, def drunnnk. GOOD LUCK with this ggiirrll(((; use pROTECTION DESS!!! LUV U 2

 

Odessa once again felt a blush climb up her cheeks and decided to ask this mysterious Chloe where they’re going.

“So, uh, where are we—” she starts.

“My favorite restaurant,” Chloe interrupts with a small smile that makes Odessa’s insides turn to mush. It was by far the cutest thing that she had ever seen.

When they pulled into a parking space Odessa glanced out her window to see a sign that said, “Jason’s Diner” in bright green lights. Chloe turned off her vintage car, Odessa could see now that it was an old Chevrolet Impala. She couldn’t quite gauge the year, but it was in very nice shape and she was impressed. Chloe took off her seatbelt and glanced at Odessa smirking then got out without a word.

“C’mon Odessa,” Chloe said to her after she exited the car, so Odessa scrambled out. And absolutely adored the way her name sounded rolling off of Chloe’s perfectly sculpted lips.

The diner was nice and cozy with a warm, welcoming vibe. It felt like home. Odessa’s thoughts strayed to her own home; it wasn't a welcoming memory. She thought of her abusive and strict parents that wanted nothing but the best for her, but didn't give her enough leeway to even know what her best was.  _ That _ was why Odessa needed this year off, to just explore the world and hopefully better understand herself. Her parents didn't actually agree with it, but they didn't agree with most of the choices she made for herself. However, it’s not like there’s much they could do about it considering she’s an adult now. Thankfully, they didn’t disown her, and she still had their financial support. I guess they were just as curious as she was about how this would turn out. 

“Hey Chlo,” Odessa suddenly heard a voice behind her say. she whipped around to see a man walking from a door that she swore wasn't there before. 

“Hey Jason,” Chloe’s alto of a voice purred behind her. 

_ ‘Oh,’  _ Odessa thought, _ ‘the owner.’ _ her thoughts were confirmed when Jason continued with, “So what brings you girls to my diner,” he paused before addressing his curiosity, “speaking of, who’s this cutie Chlo?”

Odessa blushed once again before Chloe spoke up, “This is Odessa, I met her at the party. I told her that we should ditch it for your place instead.” 

“Well, what a  _ mighty _ fine choice. Now Odessa, you and Chloe go make yourselves comfortable in one of those booths back there,” he pointed to the back of the diner. Odessa followed her finger to where she saw there was a secluded area with a booth. It looked pretty romantic. Odessa was once again intrigued as to whether Chloe was just wanting company, felt bad for loner Dess, or if it was interest that caused her to ask Odessa to come here with her. Jason gave Chloe a look that made Odessa feel as if they knew something she didn’t. Odessa swore she saw Chloe even get a little color in her cheeks before she spun around and headed straight for the cozy corner. Odessa followed like a puppy and sat across from Chloe with her back to the rest of the diner. The voices of the other customers were indistinct in the corner, and Odessa soaked in the silence momentarily. That was, before Chloe decided noise was a necessity. 

“So Odessa,” Chloe said eyeing the menu Odessa had neglected to touch, “what are you gonna get?” Odessa was mesmerized by Chloe’s eyes and forgot to respond. Chloe gently cleared her throat when she realized that Odessa was unresponsive. When Odessa snapped out of it, she blushed and quickly looked down at her menu. She took a quick glance up at the handsome woman across from her only to see her smirking and a glint of something else in those beautiful eyes. Odessa wants to say admiration, but she’s not sure. Then a guy, much younger than Jason, but with similar features strolls to their table wearing an apron, and holding a pen and pad. 

“Hi Chloe,” he looks towards her with such love and admiration it’s as if she placed the stars in the sky, and for all Odessa knows, she could have done exactly that.

“Taylor,” Chloe nods to him and her eyes have a look to them also. One of affection. Odessa’ heart sinks when she realizes that they’re probably a couple. she looks back up and sees Chloe looking at her instead. Before she would be super pleased that Chloe is looking at her, now it just makes her sad. Odessa smiles wryly, “I’m Odessa.” she sticks her hand out to Taylor who seems to be displeased by her presence. Which makes perfect sense to Odessa who figures that he probably saw her checking out his girlfriend. He reluctantly takes Odessa’s hand, then lets go quickly fumbling with the pen waiting to take their orders. Odessa swears she saw Chloe shoot Taylor a glare, but if so, it’s gone as fast as it came.

“What’ll you have?” he asks addressing solely Chloe. She openly glares at him now and suppresses the urge to say anything about it by ordering instead. 

“My usual,” she snaps and gives him a look. He huffs and turns to Odessa not meeting her eyes.

“And you?” he asks monotonously.

Odessa blushes feeling as though she has intruded and is the reason they’re being cold to one another and mumbles, “The same as Chloe.” her response does nothing to simmer Taylor’s blatant rage at Odessa’ presence. She realizes it probably seems as though she’s trying to win over Chloe. She blushes even further as he stalks off. 

Chloe calls out to her, “And two chocolate milkshakes, Tay!” Odessa hears rather than sees him huff profusely. 

Odessa lowers her head and stares at the hands in her lap trying to analyze every pore rather than meet Chloe’s eyes. 

Chloe clears her throat before saying, “Just ignore him, he's a little pissy sometimes, it’s nothing you did.” 

_ ‘Yeah, except stare at you, and think of intruding on your relationship.’ _ Odessa thinks to herself before she relents and says, “Okay.”

“I’m serious Odessa. Why do you look like I just ran over your puppy?” she asked with a concerned face.

“It’s nothing,” Odessa responded looking down at her hands again. Chloe hummed to herself until their food arrived. Odessa noted that their waiter was now a young girl whose name-tag read “Grace”. When her food was set in front of her, Odessa was surprised to see a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake. Quite possibly Odessa’s  _ favorite _ meal, was Chloe’s ‘usual’. Odessa smiled to herself and imagined them eating bacon cheeseburgers and milkshakes as their tradition together. Her smile faded when she remembered that Chloe had a boyfriend.

Instead of sulking she decided to eat her food. After the first bite, Odessa was practically moaning. There was no question in her mind as to why this was Chloe’s favorite restaurant. She set down the piece of heaven that was her burger and switch to her milkshake, and  _ damn _ , if it wasn't just as good as the burger. They made small talk as they ate and just enjoyed one another’s company. “Do you have a boyfriend?” Chloe asked unexpectedly, nearly causing Odessa to spit out her milkshake. 

Odessa sputtered momentarily, “N-no!” she suddenly felt self conscious about who she was, but admitted it anyways. She knew that lying about her sexuality was something that could ruin whatever she hoped to have with Chloe before it starts. Plus there is  _ no way  _ she is going back in that damn metaphorical closet. “I’m actually gay,” Odessa mumbled quickly taking another bite of her burger. 

“Okay, well how about a girlfriend,” Chloe asked again, seemingly indifferent to Odessa’ previous comment. 

“No,” Odessa blushed, “not at the moment.”

“Well, don’t feel weird hun, I’m bisexual, so you’re not alone here.” Chloe reassured her. This was news. Odessa looked up from her lap and glanced at Chloe willing her cheeks to return to their normal color.

“Wait, what?” Odessa looked at Chloe hesitantly and a flood of memories came back to her.

“Dude, what the hell? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Chloe stated. Odessa was reminded of Paige.

“Yeah, it’s just,” Odessa hesitated not sure if she should share this with Chloe.

“What is it? I know we’ve only just met, but I swear, you can tell me anything, I trust you, and I kinda want you to feel the same.” Chloe confessed, and it just made Odessa’s heart swell.

“Well, I just don’t associate the word bisexual with good memories, because, well,” Odessa paused not really sure how to word it. “Okay, well, my first, actually no, my only girlfriend was bisexual.” Odessa looked up to see Chloe’s reaction, but all she saw was an expectant expression. “And,” Odessa continued, “I walked in on her with a guy, supposedly a  _ one night stand _ ,” Odessa spit out those last few words. “But the funny thing was, this  _ ‘one night stand’ _ ,” Odessa added using finger quotation marks, “had been going on for,” Odessa paused pretending to count on her fingers, “about one year.” Odessa laughed bitterly. “Turns out, Paige started seeing him a month after we got together.” Odessa glanced back to Chloe who was looking at her with pity. Chloe opened her mouth as if to speak but Odessa cut her off with, “I’m sorry, that was unnecessary. You probably didn't wanna know, and now I sound like an ass who doesn't like bi’s.” 

“No,” Chloe said softly, “not at all actually. I’m so sorry that happened to you, but for the record, this Paige chick sounds like a bitch.” Chloe gave Odessa a small smile that lifted her mood immensely.

“She was,” Odessa laughed loudly which caused her to get a few odd looks from the others in the restaurant, and a look from Chloe that Odessa, once again, couldn't place.

Odessa continued to eat her burger and drink her milkshake suddenly feeling awkward again. Odessa didn’t know why, but every time her thoughts strayed to Chloe, she felt extremely inadequate. It wasn’t that Odessa wasn't attractive, because she knew she was on a certain standard. Just the fact that Chloe was the epitome of perfection made Odessa get butterflies and want to cry at the same time. There was this god sitting across from her, but she was unavailable. Odessa’s heart sunk for the umpteenth time that night. Odessa decided to ask about it to confirm her suspicions of Chloe and Taylor’s relationship. “So, uh, Chloe,” Odessa started taking a sip from the straw of her milkshake, “are you and Taylor a, uh” she paused again hoping Chloe understood what she was asking so she didn't have to finish.

Chloe apparently understood because she outright laughed. Odessa wasn't sure whether to laugh with her or tear up. She was confused, but Chloe calmed down and explained, “No, oh man, he’s, we’re not, oh, my god.” Chloe chuckled to herself before she attempted to tell Odessa once again, “Okay, sorry, it’s just that I take you out on a date and you ask me if the waitress is my boyfriend.” Chloe laughed again. Odessa lifted her eyebrows and was quite taken aback with what Chloe just told her. Chloe continued, “Listen, he’s sort of in love with me, but I see him as the brother I never had.” Odessa was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that this beautiful woman had asked her, the dorky Odessa, out on a date. She felt the blush climbing up her cheeks and once again felt inferior to the woman across from her. “Hey girl,” Chloe reached across the table and pat Odessa on the shoulder, “don’t worry about it. Now that you’ve said something, I can see where you would think that. He just really doesn't like it when I bring a date here.” Odessa nodded in understanding, but frowned anyways. She didn’t like the idea of Chloe bringing other people here, and having bacon cheeseburgers with someone else, while they sat in this little corner talking about life. Nevertheless Odessa dropped her frown quickly as she was ecstatic that she was on a date with Chloe Morales, the green eyed goddess. Odessa picked up one of her fries and dipped it in the pool of ketchup on her plate. When she stuck it in her mouth she closed her eyes in bliss. Hearing a chuckle she glanced up to see Chloe smiling at her from across the table. 

“What?” she asked, feeling self-conscious once again.

Chloe’s smile changed to a smirk as she lifted a suggestive eyebrow and said, “You’re adorable Dess.” 

Odessa blushed at the nickname usage as she picked up another french fry and said, “Ditto Chlo.” Chloe threw her head back and let out a loud belly-laugh, as Odessa admired the woman who most  _ definitely _ put the stars in the sky.

  
  



End file.
